


First Glance

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Knife Kink, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:04:57
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Knives and Torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam tried not to sweat in terror as Dean held a blade to the bulge in his jeans. "Beg me to do it, Sammy," Dean purred in Sam's ear. To his mortifying disgust, he felt himself grow harder as Dean pressed the blade further. "Pl- please Dean, I'm s-sorry!" Sam practically screamed. Dean smiled with demonic eyes as he glanced at Sam's growing erection. "For what, Sammy?" Dean whispered, through clenched teeth. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "F-for not spreading my l-legs." Dean smiled. "Will you misbehave again?" 

 

"N-no!" Sam screamed. Smiling like a Cheshire Cat, Dean threw the knife across the room and Sam smiled as Dean pulled him in for a lips splitting kiss. They both chuckled as the clothes hit the floor. Damn, roll playing was fun.


End file.
